


[Podfic of] Decibels

by klb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by KiaraSayreAuthor's summary: Connie dreams, does footwork, asks questions, and does some light reading. It's nice to have some quiet after a long week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decibels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753609) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Decibels.mp3) | **Size:** 26.9 MB | **Duration:** 22:10
  * [M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Decibels.m4b) | **Size:** 18.1 MB | **Duration:** 22:10

| 

Cover Art by klb.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> What a gorgeous fic to get to spend time with. I'm so glad that Lunate8 linked to it as one she'd like to received for ITPE. I particularly enjoyed doing Amethyst's voice, but really the whole thing was just so thoughtful and wonderful and detailed. I'm so glad this fic exists and that there are now *two* ITPE podfics of it :)


End file.
